charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leoandpiper
Rock!!!]] and Christy Suck!!!]] Wiki Image Hi, I made this little image for the top image on the left. If you like it you may use it :) Hej, that's ok :) TheBook 17:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Dog Hi, could you please delete this page please? Anthony told me to ask you for it to be done.Wiccid 18:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Theres no need for it to be deleted when its redirected to familiar.- 20:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ?? How do you do a Image? (User:Kamila 064) Your template Hi ! I really like that template , can you make one for me ? If you can could you use the colour black as the background and the writing white, thanks !!! - 15:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Your created pages Hi Calvin ! I was thinking, that on that section its kind of long, you could nearly create a page of its own called User:Leoandpiper/pages created or something, and make a link on your page. - 18:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ant! Good idea! Thanks 18:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Top Users OMG !!! Not sure if you noticed but congrats ! You're the top user on this site, yay me, I'm 3rd ! - 21:06, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I know! I'm so happy! Piper Rocks!!!! Prue Sucks!!!! 17:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) No probs User: Paige Matthews Admins Since we've been talking about it, I finally went ahead onto the central wiki to ask if we could become admins, hopefully somebody should reply soon. - 21:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Yes! I'm so excited! Hopefullt we'll be made admins soon! 08:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You can follow this link if you have anything to add or say (http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests). - 09:01, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You guys are doing a nice job on Charmed. However we need to see you guys make/customize a welcome template and welcome all the other contributors on the wiki; there are quite a few of them in recent hanges. And because there are so many contributors to the wiki, it would be good if you would make a post in the community portal or the forum about becoming administrators, and give people a chance to comment on it. I can help you set up a site notice to attract people's attention. -- Wendy (talk) 17:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- you and 2Anthony4 should be all set as admins. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, 22 October 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Hi Can you add the code from MediaWiki_talk:Common.css to MediaWiki:Common.css ::Thanks -- Chief 09:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) How to protect my userpage? Hi, How can I make my userpage protected like yours? So only I can edit it? thanks, TheCharmedfreak 11:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I want my userpage protected, so you can try :) TheCharmedfreak 12:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks :D [[User:TheCharmedfreak|''' TheCharmedfreak ]][[User_talk:TheCharmedfreak| Talk ]] Hi Leoandpiper, I'm working hard on the Charmed Spells page but someone and other people are editing that page with false info. Edits for spelling are okay but not edits where the name or the title of spells get changed to the wrong one of where spells are put under the wrong season or have wrong words,.... . It's realy hard to keep the correct info on there and that's why I want to ask you if you could put a block on that page except for me. If that's possible ofcourse. Thanks, TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 00:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there ! Unfortunately, you can only block pages so that only admins can edit them or all user other that IP users can edit them so if Leoandpiper were to protect the page then he'd be blocking you too. Besides, a wiki is for all to edit so if you find that your having problems with another user then you should really try to reach a compromise. - 18:35, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Shannen playing Banshee On the main page it says that Shannen played the original Banshee and that'swhy she didn't appear in those scene's. May I know from where this information comes from as IMDB listed another women as the Banshee and also the episode itself didn't say that Shannen played the Banshee plus the original Banshee doesn't look like Shannen either. I think this info about Shannen playing the original Banshee is false. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 23:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hi there ! Just thought I'd say this, another user on this site added that bit of trivia but IMDb have never led me astray so far so I'll go ahead and remove that from the episode and main page unless another user can prove that it '''was Shannen.- 13:44, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I see that this wrong info has been added again. Shannen didn't play the original banshee, otherwise it would have been mentioned. She was not listed as the banshee on IMDB and she wasn't in the ending titles. Although I need to say that the orginal banshee looks a bit like Shannen. Shannen DID NOT play the original banshee. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 01:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ya, well, I don't know how that got back there! It's gone again now. I know she didn't play her, I didn't even put it in the first time. -- 13:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 18:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, ya that's grand! I just got rid of all problem reports and I'll keep them up to date! Thanks! -- 21:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Odd, from the way this form letter is worded it sounds as if you don't require the tildes ending posts, all the other wikis I have been at require them..? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I bring it up because I would like to know if that is, in fact, the case. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) No, like all other wikis you are required to sign your posts with four tildes(~~~~). - 18:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Yea, thats what I thought, it was an odd statement that was confusing felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Episode Names Thank you for your help on that matter. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hello... hello. I am darknesslover5000. you may know me. Are you the one who keeps taking glamouring off the power list of Phoebe and Piper. dude read this espcially the bold: We see that Glamouring is used by Paige because she is half whitelighter. But we also see that Phoebe and Piper have this ability too ("Something Wicca This Way Goes"). This shows that all three of the sisters can glamour. Darknesslover5000 22:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Hey U just left a message encouraging me to keep editing and I am glad U did 'cause I don't want to 'step on anyones toes' so to speak. Thanx! Phoebephanp3. Inspector I was looking at the uncategorized pages list and there are loads of stupid one like Inspector or Angry man, thinhs that don't really deserve a page but still should be included on the wiki. So maybe we should think of doing something like I've done on wiki GA by creating Season 1 Unnamed Characters and then have sections like civilians, demons and stuff like that. - 21:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Ya! Good idea! I was thinking of that myself! -- 11:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Comment on user page I saw your "Shrine to Everything Piper", I liked it!!! Phoebephanp3 08:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Phoebephanp3 :Thanks! -- 11:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! I need help, I'm trying to add an image to Aviva, and this site does not support bbcode or html image tags, and was wondering how I can add a photo to the page. Question Just wanted to let you know of a question to be found here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) A Question from Dowsiewuwu I see that you are an administrator. I was just wondering how one shall achieve this rank. By Editing, talking with other users, etc? A Thank You Thak you for the advice! I hope It helped. I left User:MerryStar a message about the problem. Thanks again!--ColeBalthozar 20:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Um..also. Only Christie sucks. Bilie is okay. But Paige kicks ass ten times better than Prue. On Theory --ColeBalthozar 20:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Right! Thanks for the heads up! I keep that in mind. Hey, um, question. In A Witch's Tail part 1, piper or Pheobe say the Sea Hag killed their Mom, but in P3H2O, the water demon killed their Mom. So, is the Sea Hag the water Demon, is the Water Demon another form of the Sea Hag, or is the Water Demon a servant of the Sea Hag?--ColeBalthozar 20:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome back!!! Hey it's good to see u back and good to have u back.User:ShadowofGod thanx i love pheobe lol but i used 2 lyk piper but i dnt as much eny more So you know I don't think blocking Wiccid is the answer, just removing his administrator status. Then if his behavior persists, editing articles to his liking, then he should be blocked. 3 strikes and he is out.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Ajnachakraguy? Admin? Now I know you don't really care for me or my opinions but I stil would like them to be heard. I saw you poste on said user's page that you think he'd make a great admin, to reiterate my feelings on this I'll repost what I did priginally under your comment on his page: :You're going to kick me out and put through a sexist, stereotyping user who tried to state his own convictions as fact and tries to justify himself by insulting others with such lame combacks as "Are you a girl because you're such a drama queen" as my replacement? Call me crazy but I find that deeply disturbing...Wiccid 20:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Now I know there aren't any positions for an admin but if I were to go I'd think Nick would be a far superior choice than Ajnackaraguy. I just thought I'd post my say on this since you'd ask the other admins about it, even if you don't care what my say is. :Oh ya, I totally get what you mean. Ajnachakraguy is a good user but Nick has been here for much longer so if I was to appoint a new admin, it would be him or The Book, I was just saying that he would be considered, which he will of course. -- 20:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) If and when the time comes of course :P ... 20:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The Wiccid poll Hey, thanks for reminding me about the Wiccid poll, but at this rate, I probably don't even need to make the vote, and if I can help it I kinda want to limit how much I involve myself in getting long-winded about these things. Thanks again, though. PacChampion3D-17 22:07, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that's cool! To be honest I hate the debating myself but I kinda have to do it! Laters! :) -- 22:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) User Wiccid and the Pyrite Crystals Page I was wondering if you could remove his protection and move the article to the correct name of Siderite Crystals. I have left comments on both pages to show why this move should be made. Thank you. Callilsto 28 22:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I unprotected it! Hope I helped. -- 22:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Pyrite is unlocked but the page was moved to Siderite and Siderite is still locked. I just want to change the first paragraph. Thank you.Callilsto 28 22:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry, my mistake. It should be working now. -- 22:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. That worked. There were a lot of grammar errors on the page so I appreciate the ability to edit the page. Callilsto 28 23:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::I hate to beat the dead horse that is the Wiccid issue, but would you be so kind as to look here: User talk:2Anthony4 and view the discussion. He is being a horrible little person with his aggressive behaviour. Assistance would be appreciated. Callisto 28 01:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Deadminship & Pyrite Crystals Yeah, sure, I understand, its not like I didn't see it coming anways :/ But anyways, what I wanted to ask you was could you downgrade the protection on my userpage for me from sysops only to registered users only? I gave it really high protection ages ago so really only I could edit it but I forgot to undo it before being deadminned. So yeah, could you do that for me please? Also, just as a sidenote, Paige calls the white crystals Pyrite crystals in Witchstock. Prue used the term siderite to refer to a yellow crystal in her hand in sight unseen, not the white ones so really the article nees to be changed back, thats why that one had superhigh protection because at the time I thought it would be pointless to change it back to the wrong term. Anyways thats allWiccid 23:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::User Wiccid in his unbending, unwillingness to listen to anyone other than himself has deleted BOTH pages. He is the only one who seems to believe the crystals are called "Pyrite" if others completely disagree, as witnessed by the comments and multiple attempts to keep the page as Siderite, he continues to play the "my way or the highway" game. He's wrong, why is he unable to admit it? Callilsto 28 23:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Wiccid is right, Paige said Pyrite crystals, but he forgot what Paige said after it: :::Paige: Uh, those are pyrite crystals. They resonate a harmonic tone when exposed to evil. Kind of like a demonic alarm system. :Remember the demonic alarm system Paige installed when Wyatt was born?? Pyrite crystals just warn witches of demons, Siderite trap them. So that means that there should be 2 articles called Siderite Crystals and Pyrite Crystals or just one page called Crystals where both types of crystals are mentioned. Maybe also the scrying crystal should be added, I'm not sure if that already has a page. TheBook 00:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Finally, an answer that makes sense. A single page about Crystals is logically the best solution. Callilsto 28 00:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::I moved to Crystals. -- 08:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Prue first & Pipers Power Me and Callilsto are having a discussion on the Talk: Charmed page. We need other people's opinions about it. TheBook 01:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) So now admins are threatening users? those admins who do that should be blocked; now their creating friction.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) If you're referring to the site notice then I am perfectly correct. Some users are ruining this site and polluting it with their own thoughts and will not listen to reason. For example, some users have arguments and then if 99% of other users disagree with them, they continue to revert everyone's edits but their own. -- 16:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC)